Why He still Loves Her
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Kenshin still loves Tomoe and he can't stop thinking about her. But can he tell Kaoru? Or will she tell Kenshin to leave?


Why He still loves her Prologue Kenshin looked up at the beautiful stars in the night sky. He was the only one awake. He didn't want to wake up Karu and the others so he tried to be quiet. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. The one girl he loved. The one girl that probably made him who he is today. That girl who made the last scar on his face. The girl that lived and probably would have died for. That girl's name was Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe was the girl that Kenshin had met during the Meiji Revolution,when he was called the legendary Battousai. But now that was all over. He was just the lonely wonderer named Rurouni Kenshin. But everyone just seemed to want to call him Kenshin.  
  
He never wanted to tell Karu and the others about Tomoe. He didn't want to break Karu's heart. But he knew one day that something was going to happen and he would have to break the news to her. I still love her,he thought. Because she saw me as something else during that time. But now everything is different. I killed her. I KILLED HER! And now I'm going to have to live with that feeling in my lonely soul for the rest of my life. But what will happen if I tell Karu? What will she do? She would hate me. She would never understand. I can never tell her about Tomoe.  
  
"Kenshin?"it was Karu. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Karu. I was just gazing at the stars."  
  
"Please come inside. You are going to freeze out here."  
  
"I suppose you are right. Alright. I'm coming." Kenshin put on a smile and walked with Karu into the house. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Chapter 1 Kenshin's life had not been one of the best. When he was just a little kid,his parent's were killed right in front of him. But all those memories had been erased from his mind. He couldn't even remember that his actual name had been named Sheeta. But that didn't matter to him growing up. All he wanted to be was a legendary man killer. ¤  
  
Kenshin was the most notorious killer back in the Meiji era. He was then called the legendary Battousai. And to this day,people still call him that. But now he cares about other peoples lives,and only has to kill when he has to. ¤  
  
But even though Kenshin has shaped up since those years after he declined being an legendary man killer,Kenshin's life still hasn't been the easiest. But he has met people who have loved him and cared about him. But to him,this was his darkest hour. Just have to think about her. Just thinking about Tomoe shattered his heart. He wanted to go back into the past and save her,somehow.  
  
But now that was all over with. He had Kaoru to take care of now. Tomoe was gone,and she wasn't coming back. Kenshin had to deal with that. He tried not to think about Tomoe when he was around Kaoru,but it was just so hard. Kenshin still cared deeply for Tomoe.  
  
"Kenshin,are you alright?"Kaoru asked at breakfast. "You haven't talked all morning."  
  
"I'm fine Miss Kaoru,"he said as he got up and left the table. Something's wrong,Kaoru thought. He usually isn't this quiet in the morning. And he's always smiling. I wonder if he's feeling alright. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Kaoru went outside to find Kenshin,but he was no where to be found. She asked Sanoske to see if he had seen him.  
  
"No I haven't seen him. But if I were you I'd leave him alone. You know how Kenshin gets sometimes."  
  
But Kaoru wasn't going to take that for an answer. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Kenshin. She then looked all over town,but he was no where to be found,so she decided that she would go back to the dojo and just wait for him to come back. This isn't like him,he thought. There is something that he hasn't told me. It has to be something from his past. I just I knew what it was. Why are you doing this to me Kenshin? You never seemed to run off from the dojo unless you have to. What are you keeping from me and why won't you tell me? Please tell me Kenshin. I only want to help you.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapter 2  
Kenshin wanted to go back to Kyoto. And that's where he was headed. He didn't even tell Kaoru where he was going. I've got to get away,he thought. I can't tell anyone where I'm going. I have to keep this a secret. Kaoru doesn't understand about my life. She won't understand why I killed Tomoe. I didn't even try to kill her. It wasn't my fault. But I couldn't do anything about it. That's why I can't tell. She will never understand.  
  
I do love you Kaoru,but I love Tomoe more. I have to go to here grave one last time. I have to get over this. This is only thing that is going to help me.  
  
"Kenshin! Wait up!"it was Sanoske.  
  
"Sano? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to find you. Kauro's been trying to find you all day. She wants to talk to you. But I just to told her to leave you alone."  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
"I had to. I was worried about you."  
  
"Tell Kaoru not to worry about me,and that I'll come back."  
  
"Where are you going Kenshin?!" he asked as Kenshin kept going.  
  
"I'm going to Kyoto. The one person I love is there. I have to say goodbye to her."  
  
Sanoske was shocked. Kenshin has never said anything about another woman in his life. I had better to tell Kaoru not to follow him. Even though I know she won't listen to me. But she's going to have to listen.  
  
"Sano,can you do me another favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Kaoru not to come and get me. This is something I must do on my own."  
  
"I know Kenshin. I'll tell her." ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Chapter 3  
When Sanoske got back,Kaoru wondered why Kenshin wasn't with him.  
  
"He told me to tell you not to worry about him and that he's going to be just fine."  
  
"But where did you find him?"she asked,still looking shocked.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if I tell you.Kenshin will have to kill you."  
"I'm not taking that for an answer Sano! I want to know where Kenshin is. I'm only trying to help me."  
  
"I'd listen to Sanoske if I were you,"said Yahiko. "You know how Kenshin gets. What if he does try to kill you?"  
  
But Kaoru didn't care about that. She wanted to find out what was wrong Kenshin. I'm going to find him. I don't care if he tries to kill. At least I'll die trying to help someone. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
